


Just One

by yourfavoritewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritewriter/pseuds/yourfavoritewriter
Summary: You and Luke had been friends for a long time, but you always wanted more.  You guys ending up taking a break for a while until he suddenly reappears in your life and nature takes over.





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from my other novel "The Beginning" to get some smut out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, might get a little intense for some readers, but please trust me and read on.

Luke Skywalker.

That name had haunted you since you’d first met him two years ago when you transferred to Corellia University.

He’d been the RA of your dorm, and also was an upper-classman in your major, so he also became someone you turned to when you needed help with your studies.  From the second you met him you were head over heels for him.

Your first encounter with him was when you were carrying the last of the heavy boxes of your belongings into your dorm room, moving in.  The boxes blocked your view and as you were turning back around from using your back to open the door to the building and you ran into him, the top box falling and all of its contained books scattering onto the floor.  He immediately bent down and picked your books back up, stacking them neatly in the box, then followed you with the box to your room, introducing himself as your new RA.  You didn’t really get a good look at him, though, until you were in your room and set the big box you were carrying on your bed.  He had sandy blonde hair that was tosseled a bit, blue eyes, and the most kissable lips you’d ever seen – and damn if you didn’t want to kiss those lips right then.  You blushed at the thought then jutted your hand out to him to hide your embarrassment.

“Well, thank you Luke for your help,” you said as he took it to shake.

“No problem – what did you say your name was?”

“Oh, it’s Y/N.”

“Y/N.  Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.  See you around,” you all but pushed him out so you could hide the redness flushing over your face.

Over the next few weeks you eventually figured out that Luke was an upperclassman in your department, and wasn’t too bad when it came to hitting the books.  You were struggling with some of your classes, so you asked him if as your RA he wouldn’t mind helping you study a bit.  The two of you would meet in the library after class and pour over his old notes, and your current ones.  He’d bring old practice tests he’d used and let you try them out.  You’d swap stories about the old professor with the giant coke-bottle glasses that everyone thought should just retire, laughing hysterically at his new antics from class that day.  You tried to not feel anything for your upperclassman, but couldn’t help it, and it only got worse every time you saw him.  Luke would walk with you back to the dorms since it wasn’t out of his way, and you thought you felt something from him too.

You two began to hang out a lot with other friends over the next few months, and you two grew closer.  Eventually getting to where you two were comfortable hanging out in each other’s dorm rooms watching movies or eating crappy take-out from the local Italian place.  Over summer break, when Luke had left to go back to Alderaan with his family and you’d stayed to work you two kept close with texts, calls, even video chats.  He’d always poke fun at you for your goofy and colorful work uniform from the local drive-in theater you worked at, saying you looked like the Mad Hatter had met the full rainbow of color in your big poofy striped hat.  You’d tell him to shut up and say you’d like to see him wear this hat as well as you did.

The school year started the same as any other, except Luke wasn’t your RA anymore and had actually moved into an apartment off campus since he was now a junior. He did, however keep up with your tutoring sessions, and you two still hung out whenever you got the chance.

One day, you got up the courage to tell Luke how you felt.

“Y/N, I’m sorry.  I actually just started dating someone.”

“Oh.  Yeah, it’s totally cool.”

“We can still study, though, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah.”

“You should meet Maren some time.  She’s totally awesome, you’d like her,” Luke said in that way that guys do when they don’t really get it, but also like he was trying too hard to make her sound good.

“Yeah.  That’d-that’d be awesome,” you said, trying not to let it show just how much you liked him and how crushed you were.

Not long after that, another student, named Dak, asked you out while you were sitting in the library waiting for your study session with Luke, who was unusually late.  Dak was a nice guy, so you accepted and ended up leaving the library with him, passing Luke on your way out.  The guy was carrying your books for you as you passed your tutor – was that jealousy you caught in Luke’s eye as you walked passed him through the doors?  Why should he be jealous when he has Maren?

About a week later you got to meet Maren when you and Dak went with her and Luke on a double date, - Luke's idea - and you suddenly realized why he seemed like he was trying really hard to talk Maren up before.  Maren was cold towards you and Dak, and demanding of Luke.  In the days following, you saw less and less of Luke, he even started to miss your tutoring sessions all together, not that that mattered much now since you were starting to understand the material better on your own now.

It wasn’t until you were at a party with Dak that you really noticed that Luke was missing everything.  He had told a Wedge, a mutual friend, that he was going to be there but hadn’t shown.  You tried calling him, only to have his phone go to voicemail.  You decided to wait and check up on him later.  Dak could see your concern when you asked Biggs about Luke not being there, but just took it as concern for a friend – your whole group was concerned for him.  Maren had been keeping Luke from spending time with his friends, and all but turned him into a shut-in, so you were surprised when he’d said he was going to be at the party, but not surprised when he didn’t actually come.

You knocked on his apartment door after the party.  Someone needed to talk to him, and as one of his best friends you felt it may be best coming from you.  He opened the door.

“Y/N.  What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t at the party, so I came to see if you’re alright,” you feigned innocence, trying to hide your annoyance with the whole situation.

“Yeah, um listen…right now isn’t the best time,” Luke said, his voice a little gruff, glancing over his shoulder then gently pushing you back as he walked into the hall outside his apartment and closed the door.  “Maren’s here, and –“

“Actually, Luke, that’s what I need to talk to you about.  We’re all worried about you.  Ever since you and Maren started dating we’ve seen less and less of you.  That wouldn’t be that big of a deal – we all understand wanting to spend time with your girlfriend – but you’re changing, and it’s not good.  You’ve completely stopped coming to our study sessions, you’re skipping big events for our friends – tonight was Bigg’s birthday, your _best friend_.”

“I appreciate your concern, Y/N, but I’m fine, really,” Luke tried to brush it all off.  “I’m sorry about tonight, I’ll apologize to Biggs later, just some thing came up with –“

“With Maren?  Some thing always comes up with Maren,” you said, lifting your hands in frustration.

“Well, she is my girlfriend,” Luke said, starting to get a little defensive.

“I get that, but Luke she’s changing you for the worst.  You’re not the same person you were when we met.  When was the last time you came out of your apartment?”

“I’m out now,” Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know what I mean.  Actually gone out for something other than class or to get food?”

“I went out today.”

“Where?”

“To the store to get something Maren needed.”

“To the store.  To get something for Maren.  That’s not going out!  See?  She’s got you wrapped around her finger.  She’s changing you and you don’t even see it!  Look at you, even your hair is starting to darken.  You’ve got bags under your eyes, your hair is a mess – you look like you haven’t slept in days.  Even your voice is gravely, it’s different.”

“And what about you?”  Luke countered.

“What about me?”

“Look at you.  You’re all done up – makeup, hair, clothes.  You didn’t even like going out to parties.  I remember last semester when I had to practically drag you to Bigg’s 21st.  Now every time I see you with Dak you’re talking about going out to some club or joint, your wearing makeup all of the time.  You used to complain about going out or doing any of that.  You’ve changed,” Luke bit at you.

“Well, at least I’m getting out and mingling,” you shot back.

“Well, good for you.  You mingle in your way, and I’ll mingle in mine.”

“Luke you can be so… Ugh!”  You yelled in frustration.

There was silence for a long moment, until Luke finally broke it.

“Maybe it’s better if we not see each other anymore.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“I am,” Luke said, looking at you coldly.

You took a deep breath and nodded, your lips drawn into a tight line.  “Maybe it is then.  You’re not the Luke I knew.  You’re not the Luke any of us knew.  Goodbye, Luke.”  You turned and walked off, not letting him see the traitorous tears that were pooling into your eyes, threatening to spill over onto your cheeks.

You made it back to your dorm to find Dak waiting for you there.  He saw the redness in your eyes as soon as you walked in and everything clicked in his mind.  He wrapped you in a hug, though this one felt different from previous hugs he’d given you, colder somehow.

“You went to see Luke?”  Dak asked.

“Yeah.  We’ve all just been so worried about him, so I went to see if he was alright since he missed Bigg’s party,” you tried to play it off as nothing but innocent.

“Did you two have a fight?”

You sighed heavily.  “Yeah, we did.”

“About?”

“Maren,” you said into Dak’s chest.

“Hm,” was all Dak could say as he held you.

You felt his chest rise and fall with each breath.  He sighed.

“Y/N,” he paused.  “You like Luke, don’t you?”

You didn’t say anything, didn’t move, just opened your eyes and stared into space.

“I could tell from how concerned you were for him at the party.  I thought it was just you being concerned like we all were, but now I can see plainly that it’s more than that.”  He pulled you back so he could look at you.  “You love him, don’t you?”

You nodded, not being able to look him in the eye.

Dak nodded.

You knew where this was heading, and you hated to see it go there.  Dak had been so sweet for you.  He’d wait for you after class to buy you dinner, brought you soup when you’d gotten sick, he was lovestruck with you, but Luke’s words were ringing through your head.  _“You’ve changed.”_   It was true, you had.  Dak was sweet, and you cared for him a lot, but you felt guilty knowing that you loved someone else, almost like you were using him.  You hated to see this going in the direction it was going, but you knew it had to.  It was for the best.

“I think we should breakup,” Dak said, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You nodded, not able to say anything.

“I hope Luke wakes up and sees what’s in front of him.”  Dak leaned forward and kissed you chastely on your forehead before letting himself out of your room.

You walked into the bathroom, wiped off all of the makeup and took your hair down, looking in the mirror at your returned-self.

You cried yourself to sleep that night.  You cried over the loss of your best friend and the man you loved, and the hurt you’d caused another man who didn’t deserve it.

 

That was last year, shortly before Christmas.  It was October now, in your senior year.

You’d spent the rest of that semester and the next focusing on your studies and work but made sure to carve out time to spend with Biggs, Wedge, and the others, none of you hearing a peep from Luke.  You all felt like your group just wasn’t quite the same without Luke but you all still pressed on.  You’d told Wedge about what had happened that night when he’d asked, and he in turn had told Biggs and the rest.  They all tried to reach out to Luke as well and express that they felt the same way as you and had also been told he didn’t want to see them.

You were on your way to class one day, looking through your notes, not paying attention to where you were going when you ran into someone, your notes falling all over the ground wet from the rain that had fallen that morning.

“Oh, gosh,” you said frustrated with yourself for running into someone and with your notes now soaked.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t look where I was going.”  You bent down, starting to pick up your notes and shake them off.

“No, it’s me who should apologize.  I was focusing on my book.”

You froze, holding a note mid-air.  You knew that voice.  Though, it sounded much more natural than the last time you’d heard it.  You looked up from the ground at the person now crouched in front of you, picking up more of your notes and shaking the excess water off of them.

Luke Skywalker.

“Luke.”  The name came out more like a squeak than an actual word.

“Hi, Y/N.”

“Hi.”  You just sat there, frozen, eyes wide.  You were sure you looked like a deer in headlights right about then.

“Uh… Here are your notes.  Sorry they’re all wet, hopefully they’ll be okay,” he said, handing you the last of your scattered notes.

“Uh-Thanks.  Gosh, it’s-it’s been a while.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, it has, huh?  You look great!  No makeup, I see.”  Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Yeah, just being the natural me.”  You smiled innocently.

“Look, I’m sorry about last year – about what happened.  I as a real jerk.  You were totally right – Maren was changing me, and I didn’t see it, or didn’t want to see it.”

“It’s alright,” you smiled softly.

“No, it’s not.  I treated you like crap, and you didn’t deserve that.  You were just concerned and trying to look out for me.”

“I just did what anyone would do.”

“Maybe.  But you were the first to do it.”

You smiled.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“That’s awfully nice of you, except I’m sure Maren wouldn’t approve,” you said, finally standing up as you tucked your notes into your arm.

“She and I broke up last semester.  It took me a long time, but I finally realized what you all were seeing.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry to hear about the breakup, I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“Eh, not really.  She threw some stuff at me, but I survived.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that.

“Let me come over to your dorm with some food from Michelangelo’s and we’ll watch a movie.  I still remember your favorite dish,” Luke said.

You were surprised that still remembered your favorite from the little run-down Italian restaurant.  “Oh, I’m actually not in the dorms anymore,” you said, tucking your hair behind your ear.  You were pretty sure that Luke’s eyes tracked your movement when you did that.

“Oh, you’re not?”

“No.  I moved out over the summer into my own apartment.  A little two bedroom that I saved up for,” you smiled proudly.

“Nice.”

“It’s nothing too fancy, but it’s nice.”

“I bet it’s awesome.”

“Yeah,” you said looking at the ground awkwardly.

“How about tomorrow?  Are you working?”

“No, I’m not.  Tomorrow’s good.  Anytime, just let me know.  Do you need my number again?”

“No, I’ve still got it,” Luke said smiling.  “How about 7:00?  I’ll text you for your address.”

“Sounds good,” you smiled.

“Okay awesome.  Hey, it was great to see you, Y/N.”

“You too, Luke.  See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

You walked past him continuing on your way to your class, still smiling.  You realized that your cheeks had turned a heated flush of pink in the cool autumn air and you fanned yourself to try and make them go away.  Tomorrow was going to be the best day you'd had in a long time.

 

That was how it all happened, and now you were pacing around your apartment.  Luke had texted you two hours ago asking for your address and if you wanted anything besides your usual from Michelangelo’s.  You’d said you were good with the usual and sent him your address, telling him the code to the complex door for when he got here.  It had been two hours now, and it was 7:30.  What was taking him so long?  You kept pacing anxiously, your fingers wringing together as you wore a path into your carpet.

Finally, you heard a knock on your door, making you jump slightly.  You ran your fingers over your hair quickly before heading to the door to unlock it and let your guest in.

“Hi, Y/N, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Luke said as you let him in.  “There was a bit of a wait at the restaurant.  Apparently, Michelangelo’s has gotten popular in my seclusion.”

You laughed a bit at that.  “Yeah, they’ve been a big hit amongst the freshman.”  You closed the door.

“Where would you like me to put this?”  Luke help up the two bags of food.

“Uh… On the counter in the kitchen.  But would you mind leaving your shoes here?”  You gestured to the little set of square shelves next to the door.

“Oh sure,” he slid his shoes off and set them on the shelf next to yours.

You followed him into the kitchen, watching him glance quickly to the left before going into the kitchen.  _Did he just look into my bedroom?_   You wondered.  “You didn’t have to get so much, I said I was fine with just my usual.”

“I know, but I remembered how much of a foodie you are and thought I’d get a few more of your favorites from the store, too.”

He’d remembered your favorites?  You watched as he opened the shopping bag and took out your favorite drink – root beer – your favorite chips – sour cream and onion – and lastly your favorite movie-time chocolate – bunch-a-crunch.  You smiled as he started rummaging through your cabinets looking for plates to put the Italian on and moved to help him, pulling two down and handing them to him.

“Thanks,” he said taking them.  “So, I brought over your favorite movie – 'The Hunt for Red October.'  Was hoping you’d be okay with that.”  He began plating the food and pouring the root beer into the two glasses he’d pulled down from the cupboard.

“Actually,” you said watching him, “I was kind of wanting to just talk and catch up for a while, if that’s okay.  Maybe watch the movie after we eat?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Luke said.  He put the plates and cups on the table while you grabbed silverware and set it by your respective plates.

Luke pulled out your chair.  “Madame,” he said bowing.

You laughed.  “Boy, you’re really trying to uh – make it all up to me, huh?”

“Is it working?”  Luke asked as he sat across the table from you.

“Maybe.  I’ll let you know,” you winked and smiled mischievously.

“Well, please, dig in,” Luke said.  “I made sure they made it just they way you like it, extra garlic and lemon in the sauce.”

He was still surprising you.  You looked hungrily at the chicken piccata in front of you and smiled as you took a bite.  “Mmmm… So good!  I can’t believe you remembered not only my favorite dish and movie-time snacks, but how I like this pasta, too,” you said as you took another bite.

“Yeah, I uh…kind of couldn’t forget,” Luke said as he took a bite of his ravioli.  “I mean, we did hang out a lot.”

“Yeah, before last year,” you said, the comment coming out a little snarkier than you meant it to.

Luke sighed.  “I’m really sorry about that.  I should have listened to you and saved myself a lot of hassle and heartache.  I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

“It’s alright, Luke.”

“You say that, but it’s not.  No one should treat you like I did.  I’m sorry.  I just hope you can forgive me.”

“I do.”

You both took a few more bites of your food, not wanting it to get cold.  The silence a little awkward.

“So, tell me – what were you doing on campus?  I thought you would have graduated last year since that was your senior year,” you asked taking a bite of the garlic bread that had come with your piccata.

“I was supposed to, but during my last two semesters I kind of slacked off because I let Maren ware on my too much and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late to recover, so I’m repeating my last year.”

“Oh.  So, you’re meaning you’ll actually be gracing us all with your presence at graduation?”  You teased.

Luke chuckled, “Yeah, I won’t really have much of a choice, will I?”

“Not if you want to graduate anytime soon,” you jested.

Luke smiled at his food, now gone.  He’d always been a fast eater.

You finished the last bite of your food, pushing your plate away from you before sitting back to look at your friend across from you.

“I’ve really missed you, Y/N,” Luke said, sighing.

“Why didn’t you call, if you obviously still have my number?”

“I thought that after the way I treated you you wouldn’t want to talk to me, let alone see me,” Luke said shamefacedly.

“Well, we can both see that that isn’t true.  You’re my best friend, of course I’d want to see you.  I’m just glad that you finally saw the light and came out to _mingle_ ,” you said, making a reference to your last real conversation last year.

Luke chuckled at the reference.  “Yeah.  Yeah, me too.”  He licked his lips quickly and the movement caught your eye.

How you wanted to kiss those lips.  As soon as you had seen him yesterday you knew you hadn’t gotten over him.  You had tried dating a few other guys over the year, nothing serious mainly because you hadn’t felt anything more than friendship for anyone.  You felt your cheeks flush – that was happening a lot around him – and you took a drink of your root beer, hoping to hide the red spreading across your face.  You didn’t do a good job apparently.

“You alright?”  Luke asked.  “You seem a little flustered.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you say feigning innocence.  “I’m just going to put these in the dishwasher.”  You stand and start picking up your dishes, putting them on the counter, and then move to get his.

As you reach for his plate, Luke gently grabs your wrist and stops you.

“Y/N, I can’t do this,” he says looking up at you.

“Do what?  Let me clean the dishes?  I’m not really, the dishwasher will be.”

“No."  He took a deep breath.  "I mean I can’t just sit here and pretend I haven’t thought about you every day since that night.  That your words haven’t stayed in my mind and haunted me.  That how I treated you doesn’t haunt me.  You were the best thing I had and I pushed you away.  Please tell me I haven’t lost you,” he pleaded.

You weren’t sure what to say, you just stood there staring at him.

He continued.  “I need more of this,” he gestured to the table and your surroundings.  “I need to have you in my life.  I need you.”

“Luke, I-“ you paused, your heart racing and pounding in your chest.  “Damnit, Luke just kiss me like you’ve been wanting to do since you walked in here.”

Luke pulled you down to him faster than you thought imaginable, your legs straddling his lap, as he slammed his lips to yours.  He brought his hands up to cup your face, his teeth biting at your lower lip, before he moved his lips to your jawline, then your neck, settling on your collarbone.

“Oh gosh, Luke,” you breathed.  You’d wanted to feel those lips on yours for over two years now, and now that it was happening you couldn’t believe it.  You’d always been afraid that he was like the forbidden fruit – he would always seem great until you actually got to taste him, then he wouldn’t be as sweet - but here he was, running his lips over the top of your chest, nipping at you and then caressing the nips with his tongue and open-mouthed kisses, and he felt better than you ever dreamed he would.  This felt better than you ever dreamed it would.

His hands made their way down to your hips, grinding you into him, allowing you to feel the bulge growing, restricted by his clothing.  He moved back up your neck, finding your lips again before grinding you into him a second time.  His hands moved down to grip your rear, squeezing tightly, his tongue begging entrance to your mouth.  You let him in, your tongues dancing together, tasting each other – and oh gosh if he didn’t taste as sweet as you thought he would.  He slowly pulled away, moving his lips to your ear, nibbling on it.

If you said what you wanted to say there was no going back.   _Fuck it._   You needed to.  “Luke, I need you,” you said breathlessly.

“I’m right here,” he whispered into your ear.  “I’m right here.”

“No, I _need_ you,” you said more fervently.

Luke reluctantly pulled away from the attention he was giving your earlobe and looked at you.  “Are you sure?”

You nodded.  You’d never been more sure of anything in your life.  You crushed your lips back onto his, trying to convey the urgency of your need.  Luke gripped your rear, lifting you up as he stood and walked with you.  Your legs wrapped around his waist instantly.

Apparently, he had looked for your bedroom earlier because he walked straight for it, using his back to push the door open and not stopping until his knees hit the bed.  He gently laid you down on your bed, breaking the kiss just for a moment, allowing you to crawl back on the bed while he climbed over you.  His lips came crushing down into yours, devouring them.  He drew your tongue into his mouth, gently biting it and holding it hostage before letting you pull it back in a gasp for air.  He moved back onto his knees and pulled his shirt off, allowing you to sit up and rub your fingers along the contours of his chest and abdomen.

You felt your hands shake and tremble, moving slowly and carefully, like you were touching the most precious artifact in the world and you needed to commit every inch of it to memory.  You straightened yourself up so you could plant open-mouthed kisses onto his chest, nipping at him like he had with you.  His hands tangled in your hair as he threw his head back and reveled in your touch.  You removed your hands and started to pull your shirt off.

Luke reached down and grabbed your hands, stopping you.  “Let me.  Please,” he said with hushed reverence.  He kissed you gently, before dipping his hands under the tail of your shirt and lifting it slowly over your head.  He moved to cup your breasts, kneading them through the soft lace of your brazier, before reaching around and undoing the clasp in the back.  He pulled it off with the same delicateness he had used to remove your shirt and now stared openly at you.  “You are so beautiful, Y/N.  So beautiful.  I’m so sorry I didn’t see this before.”

“Shh,” you said, putting a finger to his lips.  “It’s okay.  You see it now, that’s all that matters.”

He gently pushed you back, his lips locked on yours again.  His hands found yours, interlacing your fingers, and guided your arms up, by your head as his kisses moved further down, then his fingers slowly trailed down your arms and your body, stopping to cup your breasts briefly.  His kisses ended their trail down at the hem of your pants, instead moving to plant soft kisses and gently lick along your waistline.  He moved his fingers to your button holding your body captive within your clothing.

“Are you sure about this?  Once we start, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop,” he says, looking up at you with desire and some other emotion in his eyes, an emotion that you decide to worry about later.

“Yes.  Please, Luke,” you urge him on, your hand moving to wipe a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

Luke quickly undid your button and zipper, but took his time drawing your pants off of your body, taking extra care to leave your panties where they were.  He moved back to his knees, bringing your feet up as he removed your pants and threw them to the floor.  He stared at you with worshiping eyes.  “You are so beautiful.”

He began sliding his hands slowly up your legs, reaching your apex.  He took one finger and ran it up the slit, brushing your folds gently through the fabric.  “Fuck, Y/N, you’re already so wet.”

You blushed a bit at that, and covered your chest and lower half with your arms, embarrassed at how easily you had been turned on.  “It’s because of you.”

Luke grinned proudly at that remark, but brought is hands up to rest on either side your waist, hovering over you.  “Don’t,” he said, gently pulling the arm covering your chest.

You removed your hands, and Luke moved back down.  He brought his face down to your center, nuzzling you through the fabric of your panties before hooking his fingers into them and pulling them down, tossing them on the floor next to your pants.  His long finger dragged slowly up your slit again, spreading your wetness up to your clit.  “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he relished.  He lowered his face, his tongue darting out to flick across your bundle of nerves at the top of your apex, making you jump, gasp, and buck your hips up towards him.  Your breath grew heavy rapidly and you blinked up at the ceiling in surprise, mouth hanging open – how could you ever have guessed how this would feel?

“Don’t,” you said breathlessly.  “Not there, not like that.”  You were so self-conscious.

Luke stopped his licking and looked up your reaction.  Your face was red, your eyes blinking over and over, your eyes moving from the ceiling to the side as you bit your lip briefly.  “Y/N… Has-Has no one ever done this for you?”

You shook your head, still nervous.

Luke smiled and breathed heavily, his breath passing the nerves of your clit.  “Let me.  I want to be the first.”

 _If only you knew just how true that statement was,_ you thought to yourself.

Luke began gently flicking his tongue across your clit again, his finger brushing against your slit again before dipping into your folds briefly then plunging in fully.  He pounded his finger into you over and over.  “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight.”  He brought another finger up and slid it, then another, fucking you with his fingers.

Your hips bucked and your hands flew to his head, gripping his hair.  Your toes curled as you felt shivers run up and down your spine, a feeling beginning to build in the center of you.  Your breathing grew rapid and heavier than you’d ever known it to be.  Stars exploded behind your eyes as your body convulsed, your hips bucked uncontrollably into his fingers and mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes, Y/N.  Cum for me,” Luke breathed into your mound.  He finger fucked you through your orgasm, lapping it up with his tongue, loving the flavor of you, then slowly drew his fingers out.  He licked each of them off thoroughly, then used the back of his hand to wipe his face clean before collapsing over you and trailing kisses back up to your lips.

You brought your head up to meet him as he brought his lips down.  Your hands slid down and you quickly began undoing the button on his pants, and slowly lowered his zipper, the anxiety inside of you building.  You reached between his pants and boxers, palming him, running your hand up and down his shaft.  Luke grabbed your hand and pulled it out, putting it on the bed next to your head as he broke the kiss and climbed off of the bed.

 _What is he doing?!_   Your mind screamed, fear rising in you quickly.  You began to cover yourself out of embarrassment with your sheets, which were pooled at the bottom of your bed.

Luke stopped you.  “Wait,” he said.  He quickly pulled his pants and boxers down at once, his cock springing from its confines.

You gulped as you took in just how huge he was, eyes wide with slight fear.  _How on Earth is that going to fit?_

Luke stroked himself a couple of times, before lifting the sheet and climbing under them, suspending himself over you.  He kissed you hard, dragging his cock through your folds to wet himself in your juices, then looked down as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“You’re so big,” you choked out.

Luke looked back up at you, desire over his eyes.  “I’ll go slow.”

You nodded, hoping that would help ease the anxiety you were feeling.  You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close as he slowly slid his tip into you.

“Fuck, Y/N, you are _so_ fucking tight,” Luke gasped as he slid in further.

 “Big” was an understatement – he was _huge_!  _A_ pain ran up from your center to your core, and you flinched a bit.  Luke saw that.  He stopped moving.

“Y/N?”  He froze.  “Y/N…is this-is this your first time?”

You blinked, hesitating to answer, looking everywhere but into his eyes, then nodded.

“Oh, gosh.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Luke demanded gently.

“I needed to be with you,” you explained.  “I needed to show you how I felt, how I feel.”  You hesitated with your next words.  “Luke I… I love you.  From our first semester I’ve loved you.  From the moment I first saw you I wanted to be with you.”

Luke didn’t move for a long time, just stared at you.

You felt yourself shrink under his gaze, wishing you could push him off and leave the room.  You brought your hands back to your chest, crossing them to cover yourself, looking to the side, avoiding looking at Luke at all costs.

Luke brought your face back towards him and lowered himself down to your lips.  He began slowly moving his hips further into you, until he couldn’t move any further.  Then he began slowly rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of you.

Tears brimmed at your eyes, spilling over.  Was this really how your first time was going to go?

Luke pulled away from the kiss, moving to your neck, his hand moving from your face to the back of your neck.  “I love you too,” he breathed into your neck.  “I didn’t realize until after you’d gone how much you really meant to me.  I’m so sorry.”

He kissed your hair against your head and slowly picked up his pace as he felt you relax underneath and wrap your arms around him.  He gently loved you, taking his time, allowing you to mold to him.  Once he could tell that the pain in you had subsided he lifted himself up, taking a moment to look down at his thrusting.  He was in awe of how your pussy swallowed his cock completely.  He grabbed your legs by your knees, pulling you down towards him as he leaned back on his haunches and continued thrusting into you, going deeper than before.

You pressed your hands against the headboard bracing yourself against his thrusts, your head rolling back with the ecstasy running through you.  You moaned loud and started to call out his name.

“Yes, Y/N.  Cum all over my cock.  I need you to.  Cum for me,” Luke spurred you on, feeling your pussy walls starting to clench around him.  “Oh, gosh, Y/N, you’re perfect.  You’re perfect for me.”

You screamed out as the orgasm shot through you.  Your legs tensed, trying to clamp together, squeezing around Luke’s waist.  He wasn’t expecting that and the feeling of your legs squeezing him mixed with your pussy squeezing around his cock was too much.

With a loud feral moan Luke orgasmed, his finish shooting into you.  He let go of your legs as he pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to you on his stomach.  Sweat was causing his hair to stick to his forehead, but he didn’t care, he just lay there, breathing heavily as his body recovered.  He opened his eyes to look at you laying on your back, your chest rising and falling with each deep breath you took as you tried to ground yourself, you staring at the ceiling wide-eyed.

“Y/N.”

You turned to look at him.

“I love you.”

You smiled.  “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry for cumming inside of you, I didn’t mean to.  I just couldn’t pull out in time, you were so…” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “you were so amazing.”

“It’s alright.  I’m on birth control.”

His eyes widened at that.  “But…”

“A girl’s got to be prepared,” you chuckled.

Luke laughed breathlessly at that.  He turned onto his side and lifted his arm, inviting you to move closer.  You rolled over, becoming the little spoon, and he pulled the sheet up over the two of you.  He kissed the back of your neck, then leaned his head up and kissed your cheek.

“Don’t you ever leave again,” Luke whispered into your hair.

“But you told me to,” you replied.

“The biggest mistake of my life.  Don’t ever leave again, even if I tell you.”  He pulled you closer and breathed in your scent.  His breath became deep as he drifted off to sleep.

You held his hand that was wrapped around you.  “Never,” you whispered in reply to his request.  You snuggled closer to his warm form and allowed sleep to take you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be a one-shot, but I'm thinking I might add some more chapters to it. What do you guys think? Should there be a morning after?


End file.
